Under the cherry blossoms
by yeyeo
Summary: She waited and waited under the cherry blossoms, but no one came.


Disclaimer: I watch Bleach, write fanfiction about Bleach, but mostly certainly do not own any Bleach. That is, unless you're referring to the cleaning agent.

* * *

"_No matter where you go, I'll be beside you, protecting you always- Yoruichi-sama."_

"_Yeah, I promise."_

* * *

Her instincts told her today would be different from the other days.

Pink petals drifted slowly, away from the cherry blossoms as the wind went through the forest. It was night, but the moon was bright and round today. She liked it when full moon came, because it meant that someone usually came too. That _someone_, was well worth the entire fortnight of longing, even if she always cried whenever it was time to leave. Today though, her special person was late for the first time in all of their meetings.

She frowned, her face one of worry. But still, she waited.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep on the bench she was on, and neither did she know of the time. It wasn't until the chickens in the nearby coops crowed that she realized it was near dawn.

Her _someone_ didn't come.

Blinking newly formed tears away from her silver grey eyes, she walked away, never once noticing something on the bench that was not there previously.

_Another two weeks… I'm sure she will come the next time._

--

There was not much time left.

She hurried down the deserted alleys, searching for the store that sold something she wanted. It didn't matter to her that the sun was sinking rapidly beyond the horizon, or that it was not safe to go out late at night in an area such as this. She had not been well these days, and she knew why it was so. Fate had played a cruel joke on her, one that was so untimely that she knew it wasn't fair for _the other_.

Stopping in front of a battered-looking door, she stared at the faded signboard, trying to decipher it. Breathing a sigh of relief when her eyes recognized the words, she knocked a few times before inviting herself in.

Inside, there sat shelves upon shelves of strange items, one of which was a tank containing a two-headed tortoise. She walked over to the counter, showing the aged shopkeeper a photo of what she had ordered and the printed receipt. Moments later, she emerged from the store with a silver box.

_I'm coming, I'm coming… Wait for me._

--

The river was gushing strongly downstream, its banks swallowed by the sudden, heavy rain. She ran through mud and grass, blinded by her faith and the storm. Her heart was pounding too much, too fast, and she knew she should slow down. But time was of essence, for she would not be able to see _her_ for another fortnight if she missed today, and she wasn't sure that there would be another fortnight. Clutching the silver box with a death grip, she forced herself to speed up. The gate was still miles away.

Some time after, she could sense that the gate was nearby, but the rain made it difficult for her eyes to spot the hidden entrance. Panting heavily as she scoured the area, her topaz eyes closing quickly as sharp bolts of pain pierced through her body and she bent over in agony.

A pair of strong arms held her up, and a familiar male voice spoke to her.

"Are you alright? The gate's here. I've been keeping it open for you."

"Thank you, Kisuke."

"Go to her."

Wincing, she stepped through the portal.

--

Her little bee was there. Asleep on the bench where they had spent many days cuddling together, admiring the scenery. It was dry here, unlike the other dimension. This special spot was beautiful as always.

This was where she made her promise with her little bee, so many years ago.

Love filled her soul as she gazed upon _the other_, and the urge to stroke the fair skin of the girl brought her nearer. Her fingers ghosted along the outline of _her_, never quite touching even though she needed so badly to. She couldn't touch her, because it would make leaving her so hard. Every time when dawn came and she left through the portal, she knew _the _other would cry. Her heart would ache, knowing that she had caused _her _so much pain. There was little comfort in the thought that her little bee will love her, no matter what happened- she didn't deserve it.

Her blood surged to her heart in huge torrents, and she fought to keep from crying out at the sensation, fearful of waking the slumbering person. When her body calmed down eventually, she sat on the bench beside _her_, tranquil. Her eyes could not stop their feast on her little bee, committing her features to memory. The last time where she would see her.

_I love you._

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to _her _forehead.

_Goodbye… little bee. I have to break our promise again… _

She replaced her seat beside her little bee with the silver box, slipping a note inside the box.

_Soi… Please… forget me. I will no longer be anything but a memory._

* * *

It was another full moon. She was back amidst the cherry blossoms. Pink petals drifted slowly once more, away from the cherry blossoms as the wind went through the forest. It was night, but the moon was bright and round. It was just the way her _someone_ would like it- cooling, serene and enjoyable. Some part of her hoped against hope that _she_ would come this time; that _she _was held up by some urgent business and could not come the other time.

A rustle came from the bushes behind her, snapping her out of her deep thoughts. Eagerly, she turned around, a face full of joy and longing.

"You're late again, Yo-"

Instead being greeted by clear topaz eyes and a cat-like grin, the lieutenant of the 8th division was standing in front of her. This was a secret spot, known only to a few. It was unlikely that anyone else would come here. Disappointment was apparent in her deposition.

"I didn't expect you here, Nanao-san."

Clearly, the lieutenant had not expected to see the 2nd division captain here as well.

"Er… I've been waiting here for two weeks, searching for the owner of this silver box. I found it on the bench in the morning when I chanced upon this area and decided to keep it with me, in case the weather destroyed it before the owner came back."

Something within her screamed out, pushing her towards the box, or at least to inspect it.

"Could I take a look at that?"

Wordlessly, Nanao passed the rectangular piece of cardboard to her.

She opened it with an unknown feeling of dread, like the calm before a storm.

Inside, there was a letter stamped with a paw print, and something shiny. Her heart contracted rapidly at the sight, fearing for the worst as she removed the object from the velvet padding with trembling hands. It was the love token she wanted to make together with her _special person_, a symbolic pendant with the picture of a yellow cat playing with a striped bee. She could feel tears welling from the corner of her eyes again, still aware of Nanao's presence.

With a coarse voice on the edge of breakdown, she thanked Nanao before retreating quickly back to her room using flash steps.

She sat down heavily on her chair, feeling the weight of the world as the contents of the box laid on her table. Instincts foretold bad news, and her instincts had never been wrong before. Did she want to read the letter? She could not answer herself truthfully.

_As long as I don't open it, there's still hope. _

It was then, that she remembered what _someone _had told her.

"_Even if the world ends, Soi, you will survive through everything. I believe in you."_

Taking care not to ruin the pawprint, she cut the letter open. She paused, steeling herself before she started reading its contents:

_Soi, _

_Did you see the present I got for you? I noticed you drawing a picture of this one day when I dropped by your office for a surprise visit. It hinged on my mind so much that I had a craftsman make it for you. It's a shame that I don't have the chance to see you wear it, you would have looked beautiful in it, I trust. Like the full moon, you're perfect in my eyes. _

_Do you remember what I once told you? That you were so unbelievably strong? I'm envious of you, you know. You were always stronger than me, mentally, emotionally. This letter is proof of it, because I could not bring myself to tell you this face to face. _

_I'm sorry, Soi, that I have to break our promise again. I know I am near death, and I have to leave you._

_Don't be sad. You went through a hundred years without my presence, and you can continue on always. _

_Adieu. _

_But know this, Soi. I will love you, forever and ever._

_Signed, _

_Yoruichi._

* * *

_There are some places, Soi Fon, where you can't follow me to._

* * *

A/N: For some reason, I cannot keep myself away from writing sad stories about this couple. I think I need new inspirations for fluffiness to come to me. Any help here? Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed reading it nonetheless, and drop me a review if you liked it! Thanks.


End file.
